


Comic Hostage

by gaitorbait55



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clexa, F/F, Fear, Pain, all of the babes are nerds, clexa nerds, hostageAU, protective!Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaitorbait55/pseuds/gaitorbait55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comic Store AU/Hostage AU</p>
<p>Clarke Griffin's best friends Monty and Jasper own a comic books tore that she visits frequently. She loves hanging out, talking to them, and she also loves reading the comics that they have. <br/>But now there's a whole new reason why she loves going there.</p>
<p>Lexa Woods has just found the comic store and has started going there frequently as well. <br/>All she wanted was to spend some free time to relax. What she didn't expect was to meet a blonde haired beauty and fall for her the very first day they meet. </p>
<p>They meet. They flirt. Their freindship blossoms quickly. Everything seems good as first, but everyone knows life doesn't stay good all the time.</p>
<p>{AU where Clarke and Lexa are comic nerds. They hang out at the comic book store and one day the store gets robbed and the two girls get taken as hostages}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Glance

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on Wattpad. I always post onto there before posting onto here. So far this story only has the first 3 chapters done so updates will veary. Just really had to write down this AU before it slipped my mind!

Clarke walked through the comic book’s door, pausing to breathe in the smell of fresh comics. She grinned as she walked over to the counter where two boys were talking to each other behind the counter. The store wasn’t very full; just her, the two boys, and five or so other customers.

“Hey Monty.” She said, leaning on the counter. The first boy, a kind faced asian, had shaggy black hair. The second was a bit taller than the first with shorter dark hair and goggles sitting on top of his head.

“Hey Clarke!” The shaggy haired boy said with a grin.

“Oh so Monty gets a hi but not me?” The goggle-wearing boy asked, feinging hurt.

“Hey Jasper.” She said with a playful roll of her eyes and a grin. Monty chuckled. “So what’s new here?” She asked as she stood up, away from the counter. She walked to a rack of X-Men comics to look through them.

“Well we just a few more boxes of comics, but we haven’t gotten them unpacked just yet.” Monty replied.

“Anything else?” Clarke asked, still looking through the comics.

“Oh! And there’s this really hot chick that comes here every now and then.” Jasper said and hopped onto the counter.

“Other than me?” Clarke replied with a grin.

“Other than you.” Jasper grinned. “But seriously, she’s tall, dark, and hot.” Clarke was about to ask him something when the bell to the front door rang. Clarke turned her head and her breathe got stuck in her throat. A girl that looked around her age stepped into the store. She wore a dark grey shirt with side rips, a black leather jacket, dark skinny jeans and black combat boots. What really defined her was her killer eyeliner. How someone could look that fierce in it; Clarke would never know.

“Speak of the devil and he shall come.” Monty muttered, loud enough for his companions to hear.

“Or in this case; she.” Jasper muttered back. Clarke didn’t say anything, opting to just stare at the girl. That is, until she turned her gaze to Clarke. Then Clarke ducked her head back to the shelf of comics, cheeks a dark red.

“See I told you she’s hot!” Jasper grinned as he saw Clarke. She gave him a glare, which Jasper returned with a grin.

“You can turn around now Clarke, she went to the back.” Monty told Clarke with a small smile.

“Thanks Monty.” Clarke returned the smile.

“So you going to talk to her?” Jasper asked from on top of the counter..

“What?” Clarke looked perplexed. “No, of course not! I don’t even know who or anything.”

“That’s why you’ve got to talk to here.” Jasper replied.

“He’s right you know.” Monty said. He took out a comic book from under the counter and sat in the chair behind the counter.

“Yeah well….” Clarke sighed and walked the two feet from the rack and the counter. “I wouldn’t even know how to start a conversation.” She muttered to them.

“Well Clarke you’ve come to the right place.” Jasper grinned and rubbed his hands together. “Ok, so what you’ve got to do it-”

“No offense Jasper, but you’re plans don’t normally work as well as you think they do..” Clarke interrupted him.

“What? Of course my plans work!”

“I have to agree with Clarke.” Monty said.

“Ok name one plan then.”Jasper said with a huff.

“Two years ago, on the 4th of July when you were going to scare Octavia with a firework and it backfired. Literally. You turned it the wrong way and it flew right at you.” Monty stated. Jasper huffed again, gaining a grin from Monty. “Want my advice Clarke?” He asked, putting down his comic.

“Yes please.” She replied.

“Here,” He bent down and picked up a small stack of comics. “Go take this to the back where she is and put them away. There’s a few different comics and you never know, it might be one she’s looking for. If not then ask her if she needs help finding anything.”

“Thanks Monty.” She grinned at him and took the stack of comics. “You’re the best!” She turned and started making her way to the dark haired beauty. Hopefully she wouldn’t fuck this up.


	2. Unease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeeeeeikkk

Clarke made her way to the back of the comic book store. She had a handful of comics, ranging from different genres, and started putting some away near where the brunette was standing. Clarke glanced at the girl from the corner of her eye, admiring the strong cheekbones and long, braided hair. She wanted to run her hands through that hair. She turned to her and cleared her throat.

"Hi, is there anything I can help you with?" She said to the burnette. The girl jumped slightly, not expecting anyone to speak to her.

"Maybe. Do you have any of the new Suicide Squad comics out yet?" She asked.

"Actually we just got a delivery; they haven't been able to put them on the shelves just yet." Clarke said with a smile. "Come with me." Clarke turned and made her way to the front of the store, making sure the girl was following her first.

"Hey Clarke." Monty said as she walked up to them.

"Hey Monty, Jasper." She regretted them. "She's looking for the new S Squad book." Clarke told them, pointing with her thumb to the girl.

"Oh cool, here, gimme a second." Monty said before ducking down and grabbing it.

"Anything else we can help you with?" Monty asked.

"Anything Clarke can help you with?" Jasper asked with a cheeky grin. Clarke shot him a small glare, cheeks burning.

"Well, yes, actually. I was looking for one more. A Cassandra Cain one." The girl said, looking at the three of them.

"That's in the back, Clarke knows where that is. She can show you." Jasper grinned. Monty nodded.

"Are you sure? I do not wish to be a burden." The girl said.

"No, no you're not." Clarke was quick to reassure her, a bit too quick. Jasper and Monty shot each other a grin. Clarke choice to ignore them and lead the girl to the back. She followed Clarke, silent the entire time until they reached the back.

"You don't work here, do you?" She said, more of a statement than a question. Clarke froze slightly and turned to her.

"Uh..." Clarke felt like a deer caught in some headlights. How the hell did this girl know that?

"You're not wearing a name tag or shirt that the other employees wear here." She said, a smile tug at her lips as she saw Clarke flush red. Clarke mentally cursed herself; she was caught.

"Yeah, uh- no. No I don't work here." She said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Was it just a plan to talk to me?" She asked Clarke. Clarke's cheeks turned even more red. She gave a small shrug and kicked some imaginary dirt in the ground. Clarke sighed lightly. Great, now this hot girl was going to think she was a major creep.

"Lexa." The girl said, making Clarke's head snap up.

"Huh?" Clarke asked, completely confused.

"My name is Lexa." Lexa gave her a smile. "I thought you should know the name of the grl you tried to woo." Clarke couldn't help but let a shy grin on her face, though still a bit embarrassed.

"Lexa." Clarke said, trying out her name. She liked how smoothly it rolled off her tongue. "I'm Clarke." 

"I know." Lexa said with a small laugh.

"Oh, y-yeah. Of course you knew." Smooth Clarke. SO smooth. Clarke mentally snapped herself. How could this girl get her to be a mumbling mess already?

Lexa couldn't help but smile at the blonde's embarrassment, it was quite cute.

"Do you come here often?" Lexa asked.

"That sounds like the beginning of a bad pick-up line." Clarke grinned at her. LExa rolled her eyes but smiled back.

"I mean the question for real, Clarke." Lexa said, and Clarke couldn't help but think how sexy the brunette was when she said her name.

"Yeah. Monty, Jasper, and I go back since middle school." Clarke grinned. Lexa nodded slightly. "They've known I was weak for comic books, so when they opened this store up they invited me to get first pick of some books. I help out every now and then as well, and in exchange I get to take home some comics for the weekend. The perks of best friends who own a store: you can get a major discount of merchandise."

"They seem nice." Lexa commented and looked over at the front of the store where the two boys were. Jasper was sitting on top of the counter once more and once he realized they were looking over, he waved to them and gave them two thumbs up. Mostly to Clarke. Right before Monty started yelling at him to get off the counter; again.

Clarke shook her head at the two, but couldn't help but laugh at the two.

"Yeah. They really are. When they aren't being complete asshats." She said with a chuckle. "Actually, I take that back." She said, putting her hands on her hips. "Jasper can be the asshat; Monty is like a cinnamon roll. Sweet and innocent. I don't think he has a mean bone in his body." Lexa raised an eyebrow at the cinnamon comment but said nothing else.

Just then the bell attached to the door rang as six teenage boys and three men walked in. Lexa turned her head to them, giving them a once over before looking back at Clarke. They continued to talk for several minutes. Lexa kept glancing at the group of males that had walked in, an uneasy feeling was forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Hey Clarke," Lexa interrupted the girl, who was in the middle of telling a story about how Raven, one of her friends, and a guy named Wick managed to blow up the cafeteria food back at their high school once. "Do you want to get out of here?" She asked.

"Another bad pickup line?" Clarke grinned, unaware of what was causing the taller girl's uneasiness.

Before Lexa could open her mouth, a gunshot was heard them a booming voice.

"EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND NOW!"


	3. Pretty Blonde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...

"I SAID DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" The man hollered again.

"Holy shit!"

"Oh my god!"

"Hey, hey, calm down!"

The many different people of the small comic book store yelled many different things. There was a mother with her child, whom looked to be around eight, she had pulled him closer as he cried silently. Another man was in the other far corner of the store. Monty and Jasper were pulled roughly from behind the counter, shoved towards where the hostages were being held, in the storgae room in the back of the store. The man, woman, and child were lead there as well. Clarke and Lexa had ducked behind one of the shelves. Lexa had wrapped an arm around the blonde, who was breathing heavily as she watched the men walk around. Two of the boys walked over to them, guns raised, and told them to move towards the others. Clarke had stayed frozen as she saw them. Lexa had to, as calmly as she could, lead the blonde over to where her friends were.

" Clarke! Are you okay??" Jasper whispered to her as he kept an eye on the group of men. Two of the group stood by the hostages, whom were in the back of the store. They surrounded the small group of hostages. The two boys looked at the group anxiously, holding their guns tightly, as if one of their hostages would jump them at a moment's notice.

"I'm okay." She said a bit shakily. "What about you guys?"

"Y-yeah. More or less." Monty replied. Clarke nodded at him. She understood what he meant. She looked at Lexa. The brunette was keeping a watchful eye on the men while she kept an arm loosely around the blonde's waist; it didn't seem like she was going to let go anytime soon.

"Lexa..?" Clarke said softly to her. Green eyes snapped to blue one.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?" She asked her, looking her over briefly.

"Of course." Lexa replied, easing Clarke's nerves slightly. Before Clarke could open her mouth a gruely voice interrupted them.

"Hey, you two. Shut up!" A boy with sandy hair and brown eyes glared at them.

"Crawford! The hell I said 'bout talkin' to the hostages?" An man with black hair snapped at the boy angrily.

"They were the ones talking first Johnson." Crawford snapped back.

"Break it up the both of you." Another man said walking up to them. "Which two were the ones who was talking?" He asked Crawford.

"Them two." The boy said, pointing to Clarke and Lexa. The man looked at them, his gaze staying on Clarke. Clarke stared right back for a moment before dropping her gaze to the carpet.

"You; blondie." He said to her. Clarke's gaze snapped back up to his. "Get up and follow me." He said before turning around and walking out of the storage room and towards the side of the store, not bothering looking back to see if she was following. He knew the other two would make sure she was.

"You heard him, get up." Johnson said to her. Clarke could feel Lexa's arm tighten even more around her waist.

"She's not-" Lexa started to say before a gun was shoved in her face.

"Either move or I blow her face off. Either way she's going." Johnson snarled, his patience cut thin.

"Okay, okay." Clarke said before standing up.

"Clarke-!" Lexa said before Clarke cut her off.

"It's okay." She said quietly before looking at Monty and Jasper. She turned around and walked to where the man left; Crawford following him. Another boy took his place.

"Crawford open his fat trap again?" The blond haired boy smirked at Johnson.

"Shut up Ermest before I shut you up."

______________________________________________________________________________

Clarke felt Crawford's gaze on her back the entire time she walked to where the older man went. After only a few more moments of walking they reached him. He was sitting on a chair against the wall; the store phone was next to him.

"Pick it up." He said gruffly, nodding his head to the phone. Clarke didn't move for a moment until Crawford shoved her forward a step. She then reluctantly moved and picked up the phone. "Call the cops and tell them exactly what I tell you to say." He said to her before she could ask. She dialed 911 and listen to the ringing. She thought telling the police all she knew for a moment, but the gun she felt on her back told her not to.

"Hello?" She heard a male voice on the other end.

"H-hi." She replied then looked at her captor.

"Tell whomever it is that you are a hostage at the local comic book store." The man said, pulling a pistol out from behind his back and started toying with it.

"Hello? Ma'm are you there?" The dispatcher asked.

"Uh..y-yeah. I'm here. My name is Clarke and I....me and my friends are hostages a-at the comic book store at the end of Polis road and..." Clarke trailed off, looking at the man.

"Tell whomever that if I don't speak to whomever is in charge within the next 3 minutes." He paused and pointed the gun at her. "Then I'm going to blow a whole in that pretty face of yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters were/are fillers. I had to get them through before the main events started. Angst will happen soon, within the next chaoter or two. A lot will happen within the next few chapters. Also the chapters will be longer.


End file.
